garopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Garo
is the first installment of the Garo franchise. Produced by Tohokushinsha Film, it was broadcast from October 7, 2005 to March 31, 2006 on TV Tokyo, with a total of 25 episodes (26, if counting the gaiden that aired after the series' end). The series focuses on the life of Kouga Saezima, who holds the title of "Garo", a golden knight who hunts and cuts down demons who lurk in the darkness of the world known as Horrors. Production The series was created by character designer and chief director, Keita Amemiya. It was produced by Amemiya's BUDDY ZOO group. The cast of the series is Yukijiro Hotaru, Hiroki Konishi, Ray Fujita and Masaki Kyomoto and guest stars are Toru Minegishi and Itsuji Itao. The opening themes of the series were sang by JAM Project and the ending themes by Masaki Kyomoto. The planning of the series was done by Omnibus Japan, Keita Amemiya and Tohokushinsha. In 2004, Amemiya and Tohokushinsha teamed up to create the anime series, . Plot A woman named Kaoru Mitsuki dreams of her young self reading her favorite picture book, drawn by her father, which tells the story of the Golden Knight. She suddenly sees monsters approaching her but the Golden Knight appears and kills them. Kaoru wakes up and goes to her psychological councilor, Karune Ryuzaki, to peace her mind. Later, Kaoru went to a museum to show her paintings but the gallery owner is revealed to be a monster like the others she saw at her dream. But a young man with a white coat named Kouga Saezima appears and transforms into Garo, the Golden Knight that was in hers picture book and destroys the monster. Characters Makai Knights Allies *Zaruba *Silva *Kaoru Mitsuki *Gonza Kurahashi *Taiga Saezima *Amon *Jabi *Yuji Mitsuki *Karin Mitsuki *Douji *Shizuka *Asami Shinohara *Koichi Kato *Osamu Yagi *Old Woman Tamu *Grou Dragon Villains & Horrors *Messiah (24, 25) *Gulm **Keiru **Beru **Rose *Kodama *Angrey (1) *Ishtarb (2) *Morax (3) *Pazuzu (4) *Lunarken (5) *Utoque (6) *Moloch (8, 21) *Humpty (9) *Asmodai (10) *Dantarian (11) *Noul (12) *Vuel (13) *Gargoyle (15) *Haru (17) *12-piece Fusion Giant Horror (19) *Bonafaltz (21) Episodes Cast * : **Kouga Saezima (child): * : * : **Kaoru Mitsuki (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme *"THEME OF GARO" **Composition: TRY FORCE, JAM Project **Episodes: 1-13 *"Garo ~SAVIOR IN THE DARK~" **Lyrics & Composition: Hironobu Kageyama **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudo **Artist: JAM Project **Episodes: 14-23 ;Ending theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Masaki Kyomoto **Arrangement: Harukichi Yamamoto **Artist: Masaki Kyomoto, Garo Project (22) **Episodes: 1-13, 22 * **Lyrics & Composition: Masaki Kyomoto **Arrangement: Harukichi Yamamoto **Artist: Masaki Kyomoto, Garo Project (23, 24) **Episodes: 14-21, 23, 24 ;Insert theme * **Artist: Garo Project ;Image theme *"Fencer of GOLD" **Composition: Masami Okui, Hiroshi Kitadani **Artist: JAM Project Video game On April 20, 2006, a game version of the series titled Golden Knight Garo, was released for . Video software In 2006, all the episodes were released on DVD on seven volumes by Bandai Visual. On October 27, 2010, a DVD-BOX was released along with the special episode of the series. Notes *The series is sometimes referred to as . *"Garo" can be translated as "Fanged Wolf". External links * '' at Wikipedia *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/garo/ GARO] at TV Tokyo *GARO PROJECT *GARO - Silver Glossary *GARO PROJECT - SOUKOKU NO MARYU Official Site *[https://www.youtube.com/user/GAROofficial Garo's channel] on